


Breaking The News

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne is nervous about telling her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The News

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/28: wrath 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, and am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**Breaking The News**

"Marianne, calm down. We dornt have to tell him right now." Bog watched his fairy princess flutter back and forth nervously.

"No, he needs to know," Marianne said, stopping for a moment. "He needs to realize that our relationship is serious." She glanced at the amber ring on her finger, a smile on her face.

"Ye just dornt want to face his wrath," Bog spoke what she was thinking. "Marianne, we can keep it a secret a bit longer."

"No." She fluttered towards him, stopping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest. "We'll tell him tonight."


End file.
